doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Rise and Fall (Comics)
L’Ascension et la Chute '''(''The Rise and Fall) est la neuvième aventure en une partie de la série consacrée au Onzième Docteur publiée par Titan Comics. ''' Cette aventure fait partie d'un arc commun avec l'aventure qui la suit : ''L'Autre Docteur. Ce comics a été publié en français par l'éditeur Akileos en septembre 2016. Prologue Un dirigeant dans son bureau appel le professeur Dutta concernant le désastre économique de Rokhandi World et se plaint que cela est dut au Docteur qui leur a coûté l'expérience ARC il y a dix ans. Le mystérieux dirigeant demande au professeur si les événements du parc on eut un effet corollaire négatif. C'est alors que le professeur, depuis son laboratoire lui confirme que "quand nous avons perdu la portion de l'entité qui était sur Rokhandi... Ça a affecté tout le reste", devant une cage où est prisonnière une créature blanche, informe et tentaculaire. Cependant, au moment où le dirigeant ordonne à Dutta de s'expliquer, la créature prend une forme particulière : Le chasseur de talent et attaque le professeur. Résumé détaillé Dans le TARDIS, Alice broyait du noir : Avotreservice.corp avec le chasseur de talent lui avait fait croire que sa mère était revenue d'entre les morts avant de la lui enlever. Le Docteur, quant à lui passait des coups de téléphones : il se préparait à s'en prendre directement au QG d'Avotreservice.corp et à affronter l'entreprise. Le TARDIS se matérialisa au QG qui était situé sur un astéroïde totalement urbanisé et appartenant entièrement, femmes, hommes, et enfants compris, à Avotreservice.corp. Le Docteur, Alice, ARC et Jones rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal de l'astre. le Docteur confia à sa compagne une montre qu'il décrivit comme "un plan B" à utiliser "quand le moment sera venu", sans donner plus d'explication, hormis "pressez le bouton et pensez à moi". Il se dirigea ensuite vers l’accueil du bâtiment et son hôtesse : il demanda à voir le PDG de l'entreprise en se présentant comme le nouvel actionnaire majoritaire (ses coups de téléphones servaient donc à acquérir 51% des parts d'Avotreservice.corp). Malgré les refus de l'hôtesse, une voix à travers une enceinte permit au Docteur de monter rencontrer le PDG. Le Docteur prit l’ascenseur, malgré les avertissements d'Alice qui sentait venir un piège. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent, Jones, Alice et ARC se retournèrent : l'ensemble des personnes du hall les fixaient avec des rayons lumineux sortants de leurs bouches et de leurs yeux. Au même moment, le Docteur pénétra dans le bureau de Thorne dont il en restait que le cadavre, sans tête, tué par le chasseur de talent qui attendait le Docteur. Pendant ce temps, dans le hall, Jones et Alice essayaient tant bien que mal d'échapper à la foule, et Alice fit une réflexion sur la nature d'ARC et du chasseur de talent : et s'ils étaient une partie d'une seule et même entité divisée, comme celle à Rokhandi ? Mais avant d'arriver à conclure son raisonnement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Jones et Alice se retournèrent sur le Docteur. Cependant, pris de panique, ils le fuirent grâce à ARC qui dégagea le personnel du Hall et coururent vers le TARDIS qui se dématérialisa avant qu'ils pussent rentrer. Alors ils fuirent au loin sous la pluie : la personne qui sortit de l'ascenseur et qui lui ressemblait n'était plus le Docteur mais était devenu le Directeur-général. Alice appuya sur la montre et pensa au Docteur, et un hologramme de celui-ci apparût. Univers Personnage : * Le Chasseur de talent est une partie d'un tout qu'est l'Entité, dont une autre partie a été mise hors d'état de nuire à Rokhandi. Continuité * Le prologue reprend l'épilogue de The Friendly Place (Comics) qui fait référence aux événements de Whodunnit ? (Comics) et The Sound of our Voices (Comics). * L'aventure fait suite à la conclusion de The Infinite Astronaut (Comics) qui se terminait sur le désir du Docteur d'en finir avec Avotreservice.corp en se rendant à leur QG * Quand le Docteur appel Snorglarr, il lui dit qu'un homme muni d'une flûte à bec réglera tout sur Vortis dans les trois jours. C'est une référence au Deuxième Docteur et à une planète (DW : Twilight of the Gods (roman)), Vortis, déjà visité par le Premier Docteur (DW : The Web Planet (TV)), le quatrième (DW : The Naked Flame (comics))'' ''et le cinquième Docteur (DW : Return to the Web Planet (audio)). * Le Docteur dit qu'on ne peut arrêter une entreprise comme un Nimon, un Wirrn ou une flotte Dalek, ni qu'on peut l'arrêter en "inversant la polarité" en référence à une phrase fétiche du Troisième Docteur. * Le Docteur évoque les événements du Mississippi et lorsqu'Alice et Jones se retournent vers le hall, l'ensemble des personnes souffrent de la même chose que les personnes What He Wants (Comics). Références * Le Docteur dit avoir attiré comme investisseur, Crésus, Midas de Phrygie et Andrew Carnegie, des figures historiques ou légendaires connues pour leur richesse. Catégorie:Comics du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Comics publiés chez Titan Comics